Blue Hair and Green Eyes
by MisterMerlin
Summary: St. Mungos, a baby boy is born. This baby boy happens to have bright blue hair and emerald green eyes. Harry/Tonks One-Shot


St. Mungos, 5:13 in the morning was housing a very pained and stressed pink haired woman, an overly anxious emerald eyed man, and two very excited and exhausted families.

"It's time, Harry. You nervous? Nervous at all?" Sirius Black grinned with a rather mischievous glint in his eye.

"Shut it will you Padfoot! I'm almost positive I'm dying here!" Harry's voice shook as he glared at his godfather.

"Calm down sweet heart, everything will be fine." Lily Potter, his mother, comforted soothingly.

"What your mother said, however, if you want to bail, well I mean the door is ri-OW!"

James yelped, jerking back, his hand reaching up to rub the back of his head, mock glaring at his wife.

"Don't listen to your father, he can be a little thick at times." Lily sighed, rolling her eyes as James pouted.

Harry laughed shakily, glancing around the room at his family. His mother and father sat together next to him, playfully bickering, his little brother, Daniel, was seated across from him on the far wall, currently in a deep conversation with Ted Tonks about Qudditch, although Daniel had to go further into depth about some things since Ted wasn't as compassionate as Daniel. Ted's wife, Andromeda, was seated to her husbands right, scolding her cousin, the infamous Sirius Black about something.

He jumped to his feet, not willing to take the stillness anymore, millions of scenarios and possibilities racing through his mind. What if he was a bad father? What if his child hated him? What if Dora hated him? Shaking his head to clear those thoughts while the other occupants just watched him, extremely amused while they waited patiently.

"For Merlin's sake, Harry! Relax! You're making me nervous and I'm only fifteen!" Daniel exclaimed, barley containing his laughter.

Harry stopped pacing, not noticing when he started and shot his brother a sheepish grin before leaning against the wall by his father, biting his nail and bouncing his foot.

"This is really it, isn't it, dad?" Harry's pale face rose to meet James', who in response chuckled.

"Yes, indeed it is. I remember the day you were born, Harry. I, just as you, couldn't sit still, I was worried sick. But when I went in there and held you for the first time," James stopped and got a faraway look in his eyes. "I felt all my worries wash away, looking down at you. It was the happiest day of my life."

"I-I'm so scared-" Harry suddenly stopped and sprung forward when a mediwitch came bustling through the doors. Ted, Sirius, and James also shot to their feet.

"Is everything all right?" Ted asked carefully

"Oh, yes. Everything is going perfectly fine, however Mrs. Potter wa-"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Tonks' voice echoed through the corridor, causing everyone to roar in laughter as what little color in Harry's already pale face retreated to an unknown location. He moved with shaky legs towards the doors. Glancing back at his family, he received two watery smiles from Andromeda and Lily, and a thumbs up from Sirius and James. He turned back around, took deep breath and plunged onward.

* * *

Immediately Harry's hand was grabbed painfully tight as he made his way to Tonks' side. He held her hand, whispering whatever soothing words he could think of as they kept this up for what felt like forever.

Finally, after one final push the sound of a baby crying filled the room. The mediwitches took control for a short period, cleaning the baby and casting diagnostics. After a few or so minutes, an older witch approached the two new parents,

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter, you have a beautiful baby boy." She said, beaming at the two of them, handing him over to Harry.

Harry looked down at the baby boy in his arms, tears welling up in his eyes. He was a father! The boy opened his eyes, revealing the brightest green eyes he had ever seen!

Harry glanced back up at his wife, to see her watching them with a large, warm smile on her face. "You did it Dora, we're parents!" Harry whispered happily, tears of joy streaming down his face.

"Let me hold him" Tonks whispered back, a bright smile gracing her beautiful, tired face.

Harry gently lent down and gave him to Tonks, hovering over them, observing his new family. His dad was right after all, this was easily the best day of his life.

"He has your eyes" Tonks glanced away from her son's emerald eyes to peer into her husbands identical ones.

"Yeah, but he has your dimple," Harry said cheekily, as the baby boy grinned up at them. "I'm going to go tell everyone else." He kissed Tonks and his son on the forehead before walking out to inform the rest of the family.

* * *

The waiting room was in complete silence as Harry slowly dragged his feet in the doorway, he was exhausted, but nothing could rid him of the grin radiating pure happiness on his face. He looked up and around the room at his families expectant looks.

"I'm a dad" Harry whispered softly, his grin turning into a full fledged smile form ear to ear as the room exploded in cheers.

"Congratulations!"

"POW BABY, THE SECOND GENERATION OF MARAUDERS!"

"Oh honey, I'm so proud of you!"

Harry raised his hand, silencing his eager family. "It's a boy, do you all want to see him?" He asked, aware of what the answer was going to be.

"Yes!" They cried in sync

Slowly the group got up and made their way down the corridor. Harry opened the door to reveal an extremely shocked but ecstatic Tonks and a giggling blue haired boy.

"He took after your metamorph abilities, Dora!" Harry gasped

"I know!" She grinned excitedly over at Harry.

The group crowded around, all taking a look at the baby boy, who watched them in wonder with his wide emerald orbs.

"Ohh, he's going to be a real heartbreaker that one!" Andromeda exclaimed happily, tears in her eyes. The rest of the family nodded in agreement.

"What are you going to name him?" Lily asked, glancing up at Harry and Tonks.

They both looked at each other, grins lighting up their faces.

"Teddy Harrison Potter."

 _ **FIN**_

 **Uh, hi.**

 **I'm back? Sorta? Hopefully.**

 **So, I was looking over and rereading my stories, cringing at how god awful I was at writing when I thought, "You know? Why not edit this and fix it so I don't feel like an idiot." And now I'm here. Now, I didn't have my old document because I got a new computer a while back so I had to do some Houdini stuff and it was really complicated getting it back on here all edited but alas, I did.**

 **Alright, so onto the big question, "Oh mighty Merlin, MrMerlin are you returning to FanFiction?" (For those of you who are curious?)**

 **Yes. Sorta. Hopefully.**

 **You see, I've been in a very big slump lately, not having any inspiration for anything and everything. I was just so lost. Don't get me wrong, I love writing and I love FanFiction and I love that there are you amazing people out there that love my writing and stories, such as this one which had almost 4,000 views on it which is absolutely insane. But I still couldn't seem to pull myself out of this depressed state of mind, it seemed as if everything made me angry or sad or confused. I'm slowly but surely inching my way out and I hope to start posting on here more. Not just for you to read my writing but for me to do the thing I love doing and clear my mind. This is just the beginning for me. I know I sound like a huge cornball, believe me, I know but I honest to god love this website and I love writing more than anything.**

 **Oh my god, you're being such a sappy sap sapster sap sap!**

 **I know. Sue me.**

 **Anyways boys and girls, I'm going to end this Authors Note here. I'll be back soon xd.**


End file.
